


For Arda Marred

by sigurfox



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alliterative Poetry, M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-03 18:34:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12152418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sigurfox/pseuds/sigurfox
Summary: In deep halls Melkor broods and Mairon sings to him.





	For Arda Marred

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my first attempt at writing poetry in English. Hope you'll like it! :3 (otherwise, i’m ready to be thrown off Thangorodrim if this should be my fate)

In dells neath northern mounts of ore

A fervent fort lives at their core.

There lustrous wraiths and shadows lurk

Their sire fumes in ire murk.

Apaid and fain with granted meed

Lieth soul afire at his feet.

Afore the siege weaves strands of heed,

Laves tongues of love, a lay like mead.

 

“I pray thee, King, tune fair and whirled,

Sing holy discord, Lord of world!

So wroth the rotting roots could writhe,

In swift decay more restless, lithe,

Where steadfast stems of Arda stand

In days of yore built by thy hand.

Thus stir the brimstone-cradling wells,

Upraise from under sleepy spells.”

 

Hence dormant whelms will heave and hie.

Awakened earth, in sooth, awry

Its children with low hum will haunt

To sweep the weeping elves, avaunt,

Afeard faced with ancient force.

An echo of the ichor’s course –

Shall blood of foes effuse alike.

They’ll fall beneath the burning strike.

 

While rumbling ridges wage the war

He harkens to the far-off roar

And plants a kiss like gentle brand

To Melkor’s charcoaled spear-hand.

The spirit’s raw carnality

Embedded in reality

Hath made its everlasting lair

The earth and metal and the air.

 

Ferocious eon takes its toll.

“O Master, holding fates of all,”

The Maia chants out, “I thank thee.

For merely mourned ruth-worthy be

In stagnant realm preposterous reign

Of moribund abandoned thane.

In Eä only Arda Marred

Evolved could be and truly loved.”


End file.
